The Memory of Trees
by DarkWaterz
Summary: Any suggestions on the rating?Should it be a little higher?Ok,this is a side story to a bigger story I'm writing.Mainly where Link was for a while.o.O'Please read...
1. The Last Day

Ok this story is a side story to another story I'm writing.In this story,Link disapperas for a while and this is supposed to tell  
  
what happened to him during that time.And I swear Ann is not a Mary Sue,or an original character!  
  
o.O' Actually it'll make alot more sense once I get the real story up here....   
  
  
  
  
  
Dark blue eyes opened for a split second,then closed quickly against the   
  
swirling mess before them.Dizziness washed over  
  
Link,who felt suddenly overwhelmed with nausea.Something cool was laid on his   
  
forehead and he opened his eyes again,straining to see without throwing up.  
  
Someone stood above him,the source of the cool object,and he felt a small prick   
  
in his right arm.Sleep claimed him almost immediately.  
  
The next time Link woke up he found himself on a rather uncomfortable cot,  
  
covered in a plain sheet.He looked around,unsteadily,then realized he was   
  
wearing something different than his normal clothes.  
  
Tap,tap.  
  
He frowned.What in the world was that?  
  
Tap,tap,tap,tap,tap.  
  
Link looked around,still frowning,for the noise.  
  
Tap,tap,tap,tap.  
  
Finally he noticed the girl.She sat at a desk with something on the top.It was   
  
making tapping noises.She was short,with long white hair tied in a pony tail.Her   
  
eyes were green and covered up by slim glasses with dark frames.She wore a dark   
  
red cap on her head.  
  
Link stared at her until she seemed to notice he was up and turned to him in her   
  
chair.  
  
"Um..hello...,"he said uncertainly.  
  
"Hello,"she replied,"Are you thirsty.....or hungry?"  
  
He shook his head and instead asked,"What is your name?"  
  
The girl looked taken aback,almost hurt,and Link feared he'd said the wrong thing  
  
but she answered,"My name is Ann.   
  
What's yours?"  
  
He thought hard....but nothing came up.  
  
"I....don't remember,"he said,frowning and looking back at the object on her desk.  
  
"That's ok,you did get hit on the head pretty hard."  
  
"Where am I?"He didn't quite hear her last sentence.  
  
"You're......in my house."  
  
"Which is where?"  
  
"Corneria,"she replied casually.  
  
Link raised an eyebrow,"Aren't you a little different than the others around here?"  
  
He paused,"Hey...I remember that..I remember Corneria."  
  
Ann didn't answer,but instead finished whatever she was doing.Link tried another   
  
question.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"I found you,"she said simply,"I think you were sick because you'd eaten food   
  
you weren't supposed to.You have to be careful here,Link."  
  
There was something in the way she said his name that made him realize something.  
  
Fear rose in his voice.  
  
"Am I supposed to be somewhere?"  
  
She looked back at him and said,"Not at the moment,"she paused,"I am afraid   
  
you'll have to hide some while you are here.  
  
Bad people sometimes come to look for outsiders..."  
  
"Bad people?Where will I hide?"  
  
"These people can find you in virtually any place you hide,but I have a friend   
  
who is capable of making a place for you to  
  
be nonexistant almost,"she smiled mirthlessly and the edge of her glasses glinted  
  
in the light from the thing on her desk,"She is....very intelligent to say the   
  
least....Do you think you can stand?"  
  
He nodded and she helped him sit up.He noted that he was wearing a long shirt   
  
made of a light fabric and some loose pants.Ann noticed his expression and   
  
said,"Sorry,but your clothes needed to be washed.I changed you because no one   
  
else was around."  
  
Link felt his cheeks burn red.  
  
She laughed,"I grew up with four brothers.Believe me,there is nothing I have not  
  
seen."  
  
She helped him to his feet and stopped him from swaying.Link found her grip to   
  
be surprisingly strong and they stayed in the same position until the world   
  
stopped swimming in front of him,then Ann led him to the kitchen.  
  
"What would you like to eat?"Link looked back at Ann and shrugged,"I don't mind."(What DOES Link eat? o.O')  
  
"Well then,I guess I could choose something.While that is cooking,I will make   
  
you a disguise so no one can possibly recognize you."She said the last bit   
  
somewhat proudly,a smile lighting her face.  
  
As she cooked,Link watched her.She didn't seem to have much experience cooking,  
  
though her hand movements were swift,coordinated.They reminded him of Fox or   
  
Falco,messing with their guns while Link had watched,usually wondering what on   
  
earth made those things work.  
  
Fox.  
  
Falco.  
  
Who were they?  
  
He stood up quickly,suddenly confused and feeling incredibly helpless.Ann turned  
  
to look at him,startled."Is something wrong?"  
  
"I-I shouldn't be here!I need to be getting to someone!"  
  
Ann tried to calm him down,"Hey,hey wait!I can assure you,nothing is wrong.There  
  
is absolutely nowhere you need to be at the time."  
  
Link stopped,"Not anywhere at all?"  
  
"No,only here,recovering from that food,"she replied gently,a soft smile lighting  
  
her features.   
  
Link relaxed,"So they're safe?"He only vaguely wondered why he was so worried now.  
  
Ann nodded,"For the time.Now-"  
  
Link suddenly pointed behind her.  
  
Ann turned around and jumped in the air at the sight of the inside of the oven.  
  
The bread she had been baking was bubbling up,looking about ready to burst.She   
  
grabbed at her face and shouted,"Oh my God!"then jumped to turn off the oven.Link,  
  
while she was doing this,was scrambling to keep the milk from tipping over or the  
  
cheese from melting,as it was on top of the oven.When everything was finally   
  
under control,Ann looked over at him,sweatdropped(How else do you explain that?)  
  
and said,"Well...let's eat out shall we?"  
  
Well that was the first chapter!Am I boring you yet?o.O'  
  
AND I SWEAR,ANN IS NOT A MARY SUE!SHE'S NOT EVEN AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER!er   
  
well..she sorta is...but...IT-IT'LL ALL MAKE SENSE ONCE I GET THE MAIN STORY UP   
  
HERE!   
  
R+R please? o.O' 


	2. Angels Would Fall

I'M BACK!!!::evil laughter::MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!::cough gag sputter::Uh...never mind.But anyway,even though no   
  
one's reviewed yet::sniff::I'm going to continue on.Maybe it'll get people to review.o.O'  
  
Link:Unless the story just sucks..  
  
Sakura::gasp::Don't even talk like that!  
  
Link::rolls eyes::  
  
Sakura:Hm..I think somebody needs some time in the scary gas station bathroom....  
  
Link:o_o::gulp::  
  
Sakura:I thought so.::innocence radiance::  
  
::holy music plays::  
  
Sakura:Oh yea!I forgot last time,but nothing belongs to me in this story.I mean....they all belong to Nintendo,don't they?  
  
Also,last chapter I made a mistake.Ann called Link by his name after he said he didn't remember it....so uh....don't mind   
  
that.-.-'  
  
It'll fit in later.I'll make it.o_O'  
  
Link:Wait....I belong to Nintendo?  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Do I have to wear this?"  
  
Link looked down at what he was wearing now.It was a brown sheet.That was the best description he could come up with.  
  
His hair was now unrecognizable,pulled in a tight pony tail at the back of his head.It was very uncomfortable,as he had   
  
said earlier.He felt as though everyone was watching him.A nagging feeling at the back  
  
of his mind told him he shouldn't even be outside,in the open.  
  
"Sh...They are passing.."  
  
Link looked up to see some dark figures movnig by.They moved slowly,silently down the path of the markets.  
  
Corneria was nothing like Fox had said it was.He tilted his head.Had he remembered another thing?  
  
Yes,he remembered Fox telling him about it.When he had asked about this memory,Ann told him that yes,Corneria had   
  
once been very advanced indeed.But Bowser had come and destroyed the entire city.They lived as of they were peasants  
  
in Medieval times now.She looked very sad when she said all this,and Link wondered if perhaps she had ever been here   
  
during the times she spoke about.  
  
But now as the Shadows,as Ann called them,were passing,he did what Ann did and lowered his head to the ground,feeling a   
  
shiver as they passed.Beside him,Ann let out a breath she had been holding.  
  
"They are gone,"she looked to him,"Come on,the markets are open now."  
  
He followed her through the small crowd of people.Some stopped to barter at the stands,while some would stand and watch  
  
as the sales clerks(is that right?)demonstrated their product's usefullness.  
  
Link,himself was mesmerized by a demonstration by a peddler that was passing through.He spoke with a strange accent and  
  
eyed Link as he walked by him.  
  
Ann stopped to talk with him.Link stayed close by so he could catch tidbits of the conversation.  
  
"Have any fish?"  
  
The peddler nodded,"I have-a one."  
  
"Drop it by my house sometime today please.If you will accept a cooked meal in return for the fish,I will be happy to   
  
welcome you to my home.I do not.....have enough money."  
  
Link sensed a mysteriousness in the air as they talked,and he wondered why in the world Ann would want any fish.There  
  
was a lake behind their house with tons of fish.Ann sometimes sold them for profit.  
  
They continued on down the path after the peddler had agreed to Ann's suggestion.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"His name's Remb,"she said absent mindedly as she inspected a bunch of bananas,"He comes through sometimes if the   
  
Shadows allow it."  
  
"Do the Shadows guard the gates into here?"  
  
"Of course,otherwise there'd be no one left in this city.They would all run away."  
  
She turned to the one running the fruit stand,"How much for this?"  
  
"Two coins,"came the gruff reply.  
  
She paid him the coins then took the fruit and looked to Link.  
  
"Well let's get home,alright?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Rain pounded on the windows,soaking the blanketts Ann had pinned up against them.She peeled one back to gaze out   
  
into the rain again worriedly,then sat next to Link at the table.  
  
She rubbed her head,messing up her hair and got up again,going to get a ragged coat by the door."I'm going to go look for  
  
Remb,ok?Can you wait here for him if he comes?"  
  
"Sure,"Link heard her leave and looked up.  
  
The tiny home seemed to get darker as soon as Ann left.It sent shivers down his back.  
  
He got up to check that all the windows were still closed and to check for someone coming down the pathway to the house.  
  
There was nobody to be seen.  
  
Link sighed,looking down at his paper he'd been working on.It was a picture.  
  
But of what,he had no clue.  
  
It looked like long,thick arms that reached out to grasp nothing.They were connected to a large body but it seemed more   
  
like a large stick than a body.Link shook his head distastefully.  
  
Stupid useless memories....  
  
He left his drawing to go sit on the cot on the other side of the room.  
  
Very soon he had fallen asleep.  
  
Hey I made it to the second chapter!o.O'  
  
Rare that is....  
  
Link:Let me get this straight,I belong to Nintendo?  
  
Sakura:Of course not!You belong to me!  
  
Link:o.O'Uh oh...  
  
Sakura::waits for Link to leave::No actually he belongs to Nintendo....--_--'  
  
Is it just me,or does this chapter seem a bit short? o_o'   
  
Oh!Wait somebody reviewed!::blows up from too much happiness and stuffers::  
  
Link:O_O' Holy crap....  
  
o.O'  
  
O.o'  
  
Link:Did anyone see that? 


	3. Anything But Down

Hey I'm getting reviews on this thing! ^_^ A miracle to be sure.  
  
Hm....o.O' it IS hard to imagine Bowser taking over Corneria isn't it?Uuuuhhhnn....  
  
Oh yea!That could be explained later on. : / Yea that's it...I think...  
  
o.O'  
  
Holy crap that was huge.  
  
I'll shut up now.-.-'  
  
Oh and also I'm going to be using Carrie-type thought things...If you've read the   
  
book,you'll know what I'm talking about.  
  
Chapter 3(wow chapter three?!)  
  
Ann stepped hurriedly through the rain,glancing around anxiously at the Shadows   
  
stationed everywhere.She shouldn't even be out now,she warned herself.She was only  
  
raising suspicion.  
  
And THAT she did not need.Not with Link there now.  
  
Something wet touched her arm and her eyes widened,her mouth forming a curse.She   
  
looked around,more anxiously now,and gathered the pitiful rags of her coat around   
  
her more closely.  
  
It was time to go home.  
  
Remb or no Remb,she couldn't risk being seen right now.Walking a little quicker,  
  
but still not fast enough to draw attention,she turned and made her way back home.  
  
Back at the house,now feeling a little more secure in a tiny closet,she   
  
desperately tried to get herself dry.If Link woke up while she was still in here,  
  
she would have to wait until he went to sleep again before she could come out.She   
  
was concerned that Remb was not at the house,yet in light of her current position,  
  
somewhat relieved.She scrubbed at her changed skin,but stopped abruptly.  
  
Link was waking up.  
  
(i take it it was raining)  
  
(sh)  
  
There was silence for a moment,then the springs creaked as Link sat up on the old   
  
mattress.He stretched,then realizing Ann still was not back,he laid back down,  
  
rolled to his side,then drifted off again.(Would Link really sleep that long?....  
  
o.O')  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
(i was wondering why the sheild broke down was it raining)  
  
"Yes.It was."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I didn't mean to get wet,so you can keep your lecture to yourself."  
  
(i did not come to lecture)  
  
"That's what you always say."  
  
(and this time it is true)  
  
Ann turned to gaze at the wall,eyes taking on a hazy look.  
  
She whispered,"Then why did you come?"  
  
(i....was...worried)  
  
Ann smiled down at her hands,"It is good to know I am still remembered of,"she   
  
sighed,standing up,"But I must be leaving now."  
  
(you are not dry)  
  
"Dry enough.I have to eat something before I get sick.Besides,Link is still   
  
sleeping.And if Remb comes,I'm sure he'll be hungry."  
  
(ill come to check up on you later?)  
  
She smiled,"Sure."  
  
She turned back to the door and opened it slowly,carefully trying not to make any   
  
noise.Link was still asleep,one of his arms hanging somewhat uncomfortably off   
  
the side of the cot.She gave a small smile and crept into the dining room to wait   
  
out the day.  
  
Link woke up not too long after Ann had crept into the other room.He'd had a   
  
strange dream he told her.About some kind of monster.It had had long arms that   
  
reached out to the earth,the horizon,and up to the sky.It was dark in the dream,so  
  
he couldn't see much of it.He was using some old pieces of paper to try and draw   
  
it now.  
  
"It's strange....aren't monsters supposed to be frightening?"  
  
Ann nodded as she tried to fix something edible,though Link had long given up on   
  
the possibility of ever finding something of the sort on the table.Indigestion and  
  
heartburn were common in the home.(^_^')  
  
Link had once offered to cook,but she was reluctant to let him try.She seemed   
  
convinced that if she tried her best enough times,she'd be able to make some worth  
  
eating.  
  
"Well,"Link continued his dream,"the monster.....it wasn't frightening at all....  
  
It was...."he searched for the word.  
  
"Comforting?"Ann did not look up for her suggestion.  
  
Link blinked,thinking up the definition and replied,"Yes,that's the word.And it   
  
was so....familiar.It was almost as if I'd seen it before.Or something..."He looked  
  
up at Ann,away from his picture."Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Ann frowned at the instructions she was reading,though Link couldn't see her,"I'm   
  
not sure Link..."  
  
He could hear the impatience in her voice,nearly bursting with it yet seemingly   
  
not there at all.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No.No nothing's wrong.Everything's fine."She sighed and pushed some of her hair   
  
out of her eyes as she stood up.She could see Link's disbelieving look and knew it  
  
wouldn't hurt to tell him.  
  
"Remb never came,Link.And I'm worried about him."  
  
"Well maybe he's running a little late?"  
  
"Yes.Maybe,but...."she gave him a tired look,"In these times you never can tell..."  
  
The last note said somewhat sadly.  
  
Link never could understand why she seemed so sad when she talked of how bad things  
  
were 'these days.'  
  
Another puzzling thing was the familiarity he had started to feel around her.Almost  
  
as if he'd met her before.Which could very well be possible,seeing as he still could   
  
not remember much from before he met Ann.  
  
But wouldn't she had told him if they had met before?  
  
And if she had chosen not to,why?  
  
Something,deep inside his soul,told him that there was indeed an answer,and he hoped  
  
it would present itself soon.  
  
He didn't like the feeling of having something kept from him.  
  
And he felt that was exactly what Ann was doing.  
  
Woo!Chapter 3!I must finish this one for I have passed the line of no turning back..  
  
::hangs head in doom::  
  
If that made since...-_-' 


	4. Book of Days

BOOK OF DAYS  
  
Hm...chapter four now.^_^'  
  
I'll probably be wrapping this story up pretty soon.Maybe in the next chapter   
  
even...  
  
o.O'  
  
Oh well.I like it so far.And this will finally show Remb!I kinda...forgot about   
  
him...-_-'  
  
Thanks to those who've already reviewed.::sniffsniff::Though it's not many,I'm   
  
still happy SOMEONE'S reviewed.  
  
On to the story!  
  
Blurry images raced through his head.A young woman sat in front of him,she was   
  
saying something and he realized he found comfort in her words,though he could   
  
not understand them.A stabbing pain interrupted everything as her mouth rounded   
  
into a scream.Something huge and black swept her up leaving him lying on the   
  
ground.  
  
Another monster.  
  
He could see the blood gathered around him.His blood.Where was it coming from?  
  
And someone leaning over him.Whispering.  
  
"You will be ok..."  
  
He recognized that voice.Recognized it in his soul,but could not name it.  
  
Voices had to had a name,right?Or was it the other way around?  
  
Did names need voices?  
  
Someone was talking to him,telling him to rest.Link found himself gazing into a   
  
mirror,gazing at himself.  
  
But the mirror self was different.Mirror-Link had a cut across his left cheek and  
  
he was standing in a small puddle of blood that covered the bottoms of his feet.  
  
Link wondered where it was coming from.  
  
Mirror-Link smiled eerily and turned around slowly.  
  
Link could feel his chest tightening.Something was wrong here.  
  
Was he trying to tell him something?  
  
And then he saw it.Mirror-Link had turned all the way around now,and Link saw   
  
that his back was completely covered in blood,coming from a large gash beneath   
  
his shoulder blade.  
  
Link's eyes widened and he felt a horrified scream rising within him.  
  
Link opened his eyes wide with a jerk and found himself in Ann's cot.Heart   
  
pounding,he searched his surroundings frantically.Finding only Ann he began to   
  
calm down.  
  
The images from his dream still disturbed him however and he found that he could   
  
not rid himself of them no matter how hard he tried.As he sat there,trying to   
  
make them disappear,it suddenly occured to him that Ann had no mirrors.  
  
And as he thought on that,he remembered the cut on Mirror-Link's left cheek.  
  
He brought his hand to his cheek and ran it over the skin,starting when he felt   
  
the obvious signs of a scar.Heart beginning to beat quickly again he threw the   
  
sheet off and stepped lightly to the kitchen.  
  
He needed a mirror.  
  
There was no mirror in the kitchen so Link made his way to the bathroom,growing   
  
increasingly more frustrated when he still did not find one.He passed through the  
  
hallway and came back into the bedroom.  
  
Suddenly the knowledge that Ann had no mirrors was frightening to him.  
  
Everyone had mirrors,didn't they?  
  
He went back to the cot and sat down,trying to be silent,but the cot betrayed him.  
  
Its springs creaked and Link jumped,almost as if the betrayal of the springs had   
  
actually been a silent witness to the fear of his mind now. He realized he did   
  
not even remember what he looked like.Had his eyes been green?Or blue?  
  
Noiselessly he brought his legs up to the cot and sat.He remained on the cot   
  
until light illuminated the room dimly,but not once did his eyes close.  
  
Elsewhere,in a brightly lit room,a young woman with blonde hair held her head in   
  
her hands and softly cried the name of the one who was now lost to her.The one   
  
that she had loved above all.  
  
When Ann awoke,she found that Link was already up and that he had made the cot.  
  
Head tilted in wonder,she ventured out to the kitchen.  
  
It was there she found Link.  
  
He was sitting in a chair,knees brought up to his chin with a blank expression.  
  
He did not look up when she came in.Immediately she knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong,Link?"  
  
He did not answer.  
  
She did not ask another question,but instead went to the sink and got the water   
  
running.  
  
"You have no mirrors."  
  
Ann instantly froze,and Link didn't miss it.  
  
He gave everything in the room a searching gaze and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I can not afford a mirror,Link.I'm sorry,"Ann had turned around and was now   
  
using her right hand to lean against the cabinet.She turned back to the sink,"But  
  
you may go into town and see if they have one if you'd like..."  
  
Link gave her a cautious look and slowly let his legs fall back down to the floor.  
  
He started to say something when someone began to knock on the door,softly,yet   
  
audible.  
  
Ann,clearly startled,stepped to the door quietly,wondering if it could possibly   
  
be someone to take Link away.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
The voice that answered was a familiar one.Link,for a moment,forgot about the   
  
mirror and followed Ann.  
  
Remb had finally come.  
  
"Did something happen along the way?"  
  
"I was stopped by a pair of Shadows who asked me what I was doing.I told them I   
  
was delivering fish that were very late in their arrival.They asked to see for   
  
verifaction."  
  
Ann's expression showed concern,"And the fish?"  
  
Remb shook his head,"They took it."  
  
Ann sighed as her gaze traveled to the floor,"Yes.I was afraid they would."  
  
Remb patted her hand and said reassuringly,"They will be ok."  
  
These were the things Link could hear vaguely.It made him curious to see that   
  
Ann seemed to value fish so much. It seemed somewhat...odd.He noticed it had   
  
gotten quiet in the other room.  
  
Something was definitely wrong.Ann had allowed him to cook the lunch.And now she   
  
was inside the kitchen,gazing at him in an odd way.  
  
"Link..."she spoke softly,hesitantly,"Why do you wish to see a mirror?"  
  
Link slowly lifted his hand to his face to feel the scars there.He watched as her  
  
eyes widened slightly and she asked in a meek voice,"Did you see that...in a   
  
dream perhaps?"  
  
He stared at her expression and felt a little weak in the knees for a second,but  
  
found enough strength to ask,"Who is Zelda?And where did you really find me?"  
  
Ann gave a small smile,"It's about time you remembered."  
  
Remb stepped into the room and told Ann,"I have to be going,there is much   
  
traveling ahead.I will see you in a few months I believe."  
  
"Maybe even closer than that.."Ann murmured as she saw him out the door.  
  
Later that night,Link had many questions to ask Ann.Just as she was sitting down  
  
to answer these questions however,another knock came to the door,this time much   
  
louder than Remb's.  
  
Ann gave Link a cautious look and made no sound as she moved to the door.  
  
"Yes?Who is it?"  
  
There was no answer.Ann made a fleeting gesture that told Link to hide.Link   
  
quickly hid himself in the closet Ann had shown him when he'd first had to hide.  
  
From inside he could hear the door open and Ann ask,"What?Have I done something?"  
  
He could almost the feel the fear in her voice.  
  
There was silence in which he heard only a murmuring of what sounded like many   
  
voices,and then Ann,"Oh.Ok then."  
  
Then the door shut and he could hear no more.  
  
After a few minutes of stillness,he peered around the partially open closet door   
  
and found the house empty.  
  
Ann was gone.  
  
Ok!Hm....seems a bit rushed to me....::blinkblink::Maybe I'll rewrite it after   
  
awhile...Someday.  
  
Anyway uh if anyone's wondering who Ann and Remb and this other character I'll   
  
be introducing REALLY are,you need to read Eternal,my other story.This is only a   
  
side story for that one.  
  
Just a little note.  
  
Um...so...please review?  
  
And please...NO FLAMES.  
  
Even if it is a piece of crap.(which it probably is) ^_^'  
  
....Is anyone actually reading this?o.O' 


End file.
